It Sure Feels Right
by Vonnuit
Summary: As the football season comes to an end, you meet Santana Lopez for the first time at a barn party in the small town of Lima, Ohio. AU. One-shot.


_A/N: Hello, my gorgeous popsicles! (Daily Grace, anyone?) Sorry for the lack of updates, been busy with schoolwork lately. This is my last week so I haven't been writing that much. However, I want you all to know that I definitely haven't forgotten about you so to help get me through my final projects, I decided to write something fun, flirty, and erotic. No worries, I'll be updating The Smut Diary next for sure. What better way to kick start summer than with a Quinntana hook-up, am I right? ;) Hope you're all well. x_

* * *

As you make your way out of your boyfriend's truck, you pull on your grey cardigan, hugging it closely to you. Even on the nights when it wasn't chilly, you found the thin fabric pressed against your skin reassuring as it made you feel less exposed as people always seemed to be watching you.

Not that you were complaining, it kind of came with the territory of being head cheerleader and dating the most popular jock at school. Also, on nights like this, where there was alcohol was involved, it added an extra layer of clothing between you and his wandering hands.

He presses one of them to the small of your back as you walk toward the barn together.

"You look very pretty tonight," he says with a genuine smile.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." You reach behind your back to grab onto his hand.

His voice rises in excitement as you approach your destination. "I still can't believe we won the last game of the season. Did you see that last pass I threw?"

A small laugh escapes your lips. "Yeah, babe. I was there, remember? You were great. I'm proud of you."

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe you can show me how proud later on tonight?"

You roll your eyes. "I already let you feel me up on the way over here."

He groans. "You're just so hot. I can't help myself."

You reach up and pull him into a heated kiss, not ready to have this conversation again. "Behave."

His arms snake their way around your waist as he kisses your forehead. "Yes, ma'am."

You wrinkle your features in displeasure. "Ew, don't call me that. I'm not an old maid."

"Not yet at least," he says teasingly.

You slap him on the arm. "Get me a drink."

_[\\]_

It doesn't take long before the party is in full swing. It looks like every teenager in Lima managed to make it out tonight and they all seemed to bring with them an endless supply of beer. The loud music blares over a makeshift stereo system that looks haphazardly thrown together.

You sway to the music, liking the feel of the bass and the way it seems to shake your insides with every pulsation. You grin to yourself as the brunette boy you came with hands you another drink.

"You doing alright?" He shouts, trying to be heard above the music.

You nod enthusiastically before taking a swig of the bitter liquor. Just as you're about to start dancing with him, you hear loud noises coming from the back of the barn to the right of you.

Your head snaps in that direction and you realize that the noise is coming from a couple that appear to be having a fight. A small crowd has gathered around them, as they seem to be placing bets on who's going to walk away the least scathed. Your boyfriend grabs your hand and drags you along with him as you get closer and closer to the source of the shouting.

One of the voices is clearly female, shouting something that you can't quite distinguish, though you recognize it's Spanish as you were forced to endure a pitiful foreign language class at the hands of one Will Schuester.

Somehow your boyfriend manages to push his way through the crowd as he address the boy she's shouting at. You wrinkle your features as you take in the sight of him, noting his drunken haze and the stupid looking Mohawk that sits atop his head.

"Hey, man. What's going on?"

The boy looks at the pair of you in confusion and shrugs. "I don't know, man. She's loca." He grins amusedly at himself as if he just made a joke.

Your eyes flicker to the girl now and a tiny shiver runs down your spine as you can't help but realize how attractive she is. Her tight dress hugs every inch of her body, leaving little to the imagination. She talks animatedly with her hands and stresses certain words by thrusting her hands forward aggressively. You're a little frightened of her but you soon lose your shield as your boyfriend drops your hand and attempts to intervene.

For some reason, her gaze lands on you as she walks over and hands you the drink in her hand, as she appears ready to full out attack the kid now.

"Hold this for me, will ya, blondie?"

Your mouth goes dry at her proximity but you nod quietly, afraid of what she'd do should you decline.

She's definitely quick on her feet because she manages to launch herself at the boy with the Mohawk before he realizes what's coming. She even manages to get a few good hits in before two more guys have to come between them and finally tear her away from him. Now that they've set her back on the ground, she straightens out her dress, throwing one last curse at him before turning her attention to the tall blonde girl that rushes to his side. She looks downcast for a moment, turning on her heels and heading for the exit.

You stand frozen in your spot as you watch her leave, finally remembering the drink in your hand and wondering if you should go after her. Your eyes flicker to the scene unfolding in front of you and since your boyfriend seems preoccupied anyway, you decide to follow the girl as she makes her way outside.

"Hey!" You call out to her.

She snaps her attention to you, looking annoyed. "What?"

Timidly, you hold out her drink to her. "You forgot this."

"Oh, thanks. Sorry…" She takes it from you and downs the rest of it rather quickly. The pause between you is somewhat awkward and you consider turning around and heading back inside but her words stop you. "I'm going to take a walk. Want to come?"

You hesitate, not sure if it's the best idea, but you're so drawn to her, you accept anyway. You walk in silence for a few minutes, taking in the cool night air and noting thankfully that you wore your cardigan tonight.

Finally you decide to speak up. "What happened back there? Was that your boyfriend?"

"Whoa, I wouldn't go that far, blondie…" She pauses for a moment before actually answering the question though. "He hooked up with someone else."

You nod as your process the information. "The whole bad boy thing works for you?"

She smirks now. "Everyone is at least semi-drawn to the whole appeal of being with someone bad…" She seems to eye you out of the corner of her eye. "Not that I don't go for a little something sweet every once in a while..."

You wonder if she notices the slight flush in your cheeks, unsure if the girl is being flirty or if you're just overthinking things as you usually do.

Either way, her voice remains even. "Actually, I think I was more upset at the fact that he hooked up with the girl I'm into."

"Oh, the blonde?"

She sighs bitterly. "That obvious, huh? I'm kind of fucking myself over though, I know she doesn't see me that way."

"Uh, well, that seems… unlikely." You stutter now as she looks at you questioningly, trying to form coherent thoughts under her intense gaze. "You're gor—" You quickly swallow the word as you clear your throat. "Very pretty. In an exotic kind of way."

She laughs wryly. "Yeah, Lima never did know what to do with me… You on the other hand, I'm sure every guy at your school worships you."

"What do you mean?"

"You look like the kind of girl every small town boy wants to marry."

You wrinkle your features, unsure of the implications behind the statement. "That's kind of offensive."

"I didn't mean it to be. I just, thought it was obvious." She gives you a quick once over. "What I meant to say is, you're very pretty… I'm Santana by the way."

"Quinn."

"Huh, I would've pegged you as a Sarah, or something more along those lines."

You feel yourself blushing again, not sure whether or not you like the effect the girl is having on you.

She senses your pause, adding, "Again, not trying to be offensive. It's just the whole small town mindset, you know? There are like five Sarahs in every high school around here."

You shoot her a weak smile as you go to take another sip of your drink. "Guess it's a good thing my name isn't Sarah then."

"Right? It's almost as bad as Lucy."

The liquid in your throat goes down the wrong pipe as you start making unflattering coughing sounds.

"Are you okay?" The girl asks worriedly.

You finally manage to choke out, "Yeah, great."

"Uh, maybe we should sit down?" She offers, picking out a dry spot in the grass. She pats the spot next to her and you join her as you take in the view of the countryside. "I'm kind of surprised I haven't seen you around before."

"I go to McKinley."

"Makes sense. Can't be worse than Williamsburg."

You raise an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised."

"I think I might remember seeing you before. You're a cheerleader, right?" She waits for you to nod. "Me too."

A silence settles between you again, less awkward than the one before, yet you still aren't sure how to fill it.

Thankfully, she fills it for you. "So, what was up with that guy you're with?"

"We're kind of together."

She seems intrigued by your answer. "Kind of?"

"Uh, well, I mean, we sort of date."

A knowing smile crosses her lips. "Are you into girls?"

Your eyes widen, your previous nervousness returning. "What? I- I- No… I mean, I guess I haven't really thought about it."

_'Til now._

"So, you don't want to kiss me right now?"

You keep your eyes focused in front of you, hoping the dimness of the night sky manages to somewhat hide the flush in your cheeks.

"…If you did want to, I'd be okay with it."

You look at her with a wide-eyed expression as you try to figure out the downside of her proposal, and maybe it's the slight buzz of alcohol in your system, but you feel yourself moving closer to her. She grins at you as you lean in toward her, grazing your lips against hers but pulling away at the last second.

Her hand reaches up to rest on your cheek as she strokes it with her thumb, gently teasing your bottom lip with her teeth. As soon as she ends the movement, you connect your lips to hers. The kiss is brief and when she pulls away, you sigh discontentedly at the loss of contact.

She seems to be gauging your reaction as she keeps her hand in place, urging you to meet her eyes. Your gaze flickers up to hers now and the intensity in them causes your breath to hitch. You quickly kiss her again and this time she slides her tongue across your bottom lip before you open your mouth to let her inside.

You moan slightly as she teases your tongue with her own before moving hers back into her mouth. Growing hungrier, you lean into her as you chase after it with your own, causing her to lean back and rest somewhat awkwardly on her elbow. She seems to take it all in stride though as she gently sucks on your tongue before once again pulling away.

She removes her hand from your cheek and leans back more comfortably now, looking up at you with questioning eyes. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

You feel yourself blush slightly at her words and nod almost imperceptibly. "There was this one time at cheer camp…" You pause now, not sure whether she expects you to share the whole story or leave it at that.

She just grins at you and plays with the hem of your cardigan as you lean over her, your arms resting on either side. You suddenly realize your position and feel somewhat foolish, but before you have a chance to pull away, she parts her legs slightly. You freeze above her, which seems to give her the go ahead as she hooks one of her legs underneath you, so that you settle almost immediately between them.

Your eyes widen in surprise and she chuckles at you.

"Too much?"

You gulp nervously but shake your head.

"Do you want to take off my dress?"

You nod affirmatively and she waits for you as you try to get your arousal under control before sliding your hands along her thighs and slowly pushing her dress up her body. You feel your eyes grow wider with every inch of skin that's revealed; her toned body much better than anything you could've imagined, her exposed curves accentuating the sensual femininity she emanated from the first moment you saw her.

Your fingertips brush along her abs but before you have a chance to work your way up the length of her body in it's entirety, she takes over for you, pulling the dress the remainder of the way, up over her head. She discards it to the side of her and lays back on the grass now.

You feel like a pre-pubescent boy as you gawk at the sight of her, noting thankfully that she doesn't seem to be intent on embarrassing you.

_God, she's gorgeous. _

You kiss along the swell of her breasts as she raises her thigh to grip your side, urging you closer still. You run your hand along the smooth expanse of tanned skin as she does, relishing in the way her skin emanates heat—one you know that you're responsible for.

She grips the back of your neck with her hand and pulls you into a passionate kiss. You quickly lose yourself in her, momentarily forgetting how to breathe properly, and it isn't long before you have to pull away. Your blonde hair cascades around your faces and she brushes it tenderly behind your ear, planting a soft kiss on your lips as you fight for air.

You run a hand down her side, into her panties and drag one of your fingers through her wetness before bringing it to your lips. You lick the taste of her off your finger, noting how it settles on your taste buds, and lingers there even after you swallow. You vaguely register that you'd be more than okay with it if it decides to linger there the rest of the night. She watches you intently as you complete the gesture, waiting for you to make the next move.

You note that you should probably say something but the only word that falls from your lips is a breathless, "Damn…"

She just smiles at you and it's the first time you notice her dimples. Realizing you really need to step up your game at this point, you quickly reconnect your lips as you reach back into her panties and trace circles around her clit, working her up in the best way possible.

You pinch it gently before you start to work it into submission, alternating your strokes before you roughly press against her and bring her to her first orgasm.

Before she has a chance to completely recover, you slide two fingers inside of her, earning her moan of approval. The slightly awkward angle of your hand doesn't deter you because the noises that she's making as you fuck her cause you to forget everything else. She rocks her hips into you and you relish in the way her body moves in time with yours, her nipples straining against her lacy bra, which you silently curse yourself for not removing before your hand became indisposed.

"Harder," she moans.

You comply and shift yourself so that your own body moves against your hand, adding force to each of your thrusts. You flick her clit with your thumb as she grows closer and closer to coming undone for the second time, watching as her eyes roll into the back of her head, a fine sheen of sweat coating her caramel skin. One last flick of you thumb against her sends her over the edge and she arches off the ground as she orgasms, a string of curses falling from her mouth that you aren't quite familiar with.

You watch as she works to regain control of her body underneath you and when you feel her clenching subside, you remove your fingers from her, bringing them to your mouth once again and sucking them dry. This time, the taste of her leaves you with an insatiable hunger, one that you plan to satisfy as you shift yourself to move your face between her legs but she stops you as she grips your wrist with a firm hand.

"That's enough, blondie," she says almost breathlessly. She pulls you back up so that she can kiss you again. "You're going to wear me out before I have a chance to return the favor."

A cocky grin spreads across her features as she flips you over and straddles your hips. By the time you've registered what's happening, she's already managed to rid you of your cardigan and locate the side zipper of your sundress. You can't help but marvel slightly at her talents as it had taken you at least five minutes to find the zipper when you put it on earlier in the night.

Her eyes rake over you hungrily as she undoes your bra and promptly lavishes your breasts with attention. She takes one of your nipples into her mouth and sucks on it before grazing her teeth against it as you unleash a languid moan. Arousal courses through you and with no way to relieve it, your hips buck involuntarily but are met only by air.

"Well, someone's a little eager, aren't they?" She says sounding a little too pleased with herself, causing you to blush. Noting the effect she has on you, she kneads your breast and kisses you full on the lips. "Relax. I'm going to take _very good care of you."_

You shiver at the sound of her voice as it deepens at her final words causing your stomach to twist dangerously. She begins to plant lingering kisses along the length of your body as she roughly drags her fingertips down the same path, the gesture causing you to arch off the ground even before she reaches her destination. You realize you're embarrassingly wet at this point but the girl doesn't mention it as she settles between your legs.

The feeling of her tongue pressing into you against the thin fabric of your panties causes you to whimper. "Well, you certainly _are_ sweet. Aren't you, Q?"

You struggle to form conscious thoughts, the sound of your nickname rolling easily off her tongue. Luckily she doesn't wait for you to respond as you feel your panties sliding down your legs all the same, quickly kicking them off as they reach your ankles. The girl laughs throatily and meets your lidded gaze, the desire evident in her eyes, mirroring your own. She roughly sinks her fingertips into your thighs now and you aren't sure whether it's fear or excitement that courses through you, all you know is that you need her to touch you.

She rakes her fingers across your creamy skin a few more times before complying. The tip of her tongue teases you slowly before it cruelly darts in and out of your sex as a wave of pleasure courses through your body.

Suddenly, she thrusts it all the way inside of you and you feel yourself clench immediately around the warm muscle. You moan loudly and you note thankfully that you're far away from the party or else you're sure someone would've heard you. She removes it before re-entering you again, this time, flicking it upward at the last second to hit your sweet spot, your body becoming desperate for release as you move your hand to work your clit.

Not missing a beat, she quickly withdraws again and moves her mouth to your clit before you have a chance to touch yourself. She begins sucking and occasionally flicking the tip of her tongue over it. She stops and before you have a chance to groan in frustration, you feel her thrust two fingers inside of you.

Her fingers repeat the motion a couple of times before she starts to curl and press them into you as she enters, stretching you out in the best way possible. She finds your soft spot again and gently strokes it as she reattaches her mouth to your clit. The sounds that are escaping from your mouth almost feel embarrassing even to yourself but you no longer seem to care about propriety as you realize the prettiest girl you've ever met is about to give you what you're sure is to be the world's most earth shattering orgasm… Which is when you feel her remove her fingers from you completely.

In frustration, you feel your first pound against the ground but before you have time to voice your protests, you feel her plunge three fingers inside of you, filling you completely, and it only takes two more flicks of her tongue against your clit to drive you over the edge. You feel your body convulse and buck against her unashamedly as you see nothing but black for a few moments.

Her thrusts gradually slow down as you feel yourself drifting back into your body. Your legs feel like jelly, your head lolling to the side as you feel completely spent. The only sound that escapes your lips is a soft whimper as she pulls out and you feel the loss of her inside of you.

She brings herself up to you now as she plants soft kisses along your jawline, her fingertips caressing your body more gently now. Almost tenderly, she starts to re-dress you, starting with your bra and then moving onto your sundress, apparently not worrying with the panties for reasons you can't bring yourself to think about at the moment.

You watch her as she works, a small smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. She reaches for your cardigan but before she has a chance to try to put it on you, you sit up and gently extend your hand. "I can do that," you say with an airy quality in your voice.

She smiles at you as she hands it over, once again exposing her dimples. Instead of putting it on yourself, you wrap it around her shoulders and pull her into you, planting a chaste kiss on her swollen lips.

A light laugh escapes her, as she seems thrown by the gesture. "Wow, such a lady," she says teasingly.

You quirk an eyebrow at her as you cock your head. "Not exactly. I just didn't want you to put your dress back on yet."

The words cause her to hug the cardigan closer to her body and you wonder if maybe she's getting chilly, or if it's something else entirely. She seems to get over it rather quickly though as she meets your gaze again. "I guess we should be getting back to the party soon. Wouldn't want your boyfriend to start worrying." She bites at her lip almost imperceptibly.

You nod as you reach out to grab her dress sprawled out in the grass next to you but as you do, you feel your wrist stiffen. Your eyes widen immediately as you remember the awkward angle you were fucking the girl only moments ago. She seems to catch on at the same time because an adorable laugh immediately escapes her lips as she buries her face in your cardigan. A silly grin breaks out on your face as you laugh along with her, shaking the kink out of your wrist before finally grabbing the dress and handing it over to her.

She accepts the garment as she shrugs off the cardigan and hands it back to you. You take it from her and watch as she gracefully slides the dress over her head, slightly dismayed by its lack of a zipper so you could have an excuse to touch her. Her eyes find yours again and this time there's undeniable warmth behind them.

"Hope I didn't break you, blondie."

You shrug nonchalantly. "I've been through worse."

She raises an eyebrow. "Ah. The cheer camp bitch?"

You shake your head. "Cheerleading coach." When you see the surprise in her face, you quickly add, "_Not like that_." She just smiles amusedly, causing you to feel slightly emboldened. "I want to see you again."

"Oh, well you can count on that," she says easily. "You didn't really have a choice in the matter… Maybe next time you'll come alone?"

It takes you a second to remember the boy you came here with, temporarily feeling perplexed by the situation.

She seems to pick up on it because you note it's the first time you see her confidence waver as she doesn't meet your gaze when she softly adds, "If you're lucky, I might even let you ask me out."

You pause now, letting yourself process the words, unable to hide the goofy grin they put on your face. "When I ask you out, you'll say yes, right?"

Her eyes immediately meet yours, an unnamed excitement behind them. "We'll see."

And maybe it's the way the girl's smile lights up her face. Maybe it's the way the breeze blows over the pair of you, sending a slight shiver down your spine. Maybe it's the way the air smells of the promise of summer. Maybe it's the girl herself. Maybe it's you. Maybe it's any combination of these things. Or maybe it's something entirely different, something new that has yet to be explained and remains indefinable; but no matter the case, it sure feels _right_.


End file.
